


Ghost

by 20_Reckless_Dragons



Category: Ghost in the Graveyard
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_Reckless_Dragons/pseuds/20_Reckless_Dragons
Summary: In the Near Future, Memories are used as currency, and The Minds Of rich humans are uploaded to A Computer on the moon Called the Graveyard.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad writing!

James Woke To the Sound Of Birds Chirping Gently Outside His Window.  
He Couldn't Shake this Feeling that he was Forgetting Something, Something Important. He Was Sitting in Bed Only Wearing Trousers, So He Grabbed a Shirt From About 5 weeks Ago and put it on. According to the Alarm on his nightstand, it was Nearly 11, And James Was Just Realizing how hungry he was. He Got up, The Floor Gently Creaking beneath his feet, And Made His way To His Kitchen. 

The Kitchen Was Really Just a Dining room where James Also Made his Food, But He Called it a kitchen anyways. There Was still that nagging Feeling in the Back of his Head, That he was Forgetting something, But there Was Something Else too. He Missed Someone. He Didn't know why, But James was certain that He Felt Lonely, Like There Was someone who was supposed to be there but wasn't. Just At That Moment, He Heard a Knocking on His Door, and Heard a Voice that Said, "James, Can you Unlock the door please?" James, Confused and Slightly Worried, Slowly Walked Towards the Door. The Only thing he could see through the Door Was a Man wearing A Black coat and Blue Scarf standing on the landing outside his door, So he Opened the door. The Man Looked at Him, and Removed his Scarf, Revealing his Face. 

The Man Had Eastern Asian Features, And Was Rather Handsome, James Thought. "Hey" The Man Said, "I'm Back, Sorry I was Gone so Long." Before James Could Even say Anything, The Man Walked into the Apartment, Carrying With him A rolling Luggage Case. " Wh-Who Are You? " James Asked. " Is This a Joke?, Well, It's not very funny. " The man Said. " I Really Don't. " Said James. " Come on, James, You Know me Best! " Said the Man. " Why would I? " Asked James. " James, Please Stop this, I don't Like it. " Said the Man. "It's Me, Ji-Hae, We've been Dating for Two Years." Shocked, James could only Ask 

" Then Why don't I know You? "


End file.
